The present invention relates to a container which includes a fluid containing pouch having a flexible upper wall portion to which is secured a dispensing member and more particularly to an improved container of this type having an improved pouch construction, a simple connection of the dispensing member to the pouch and a simplified means for connecting a pouch to a supporting carton.
Containers which incorporate flexible liquid containing pouches and having dispensing structures associated therewith or formed therein are old. Similarly, such pouches have been previously mounted in a supporting container. Examples of such prior constructions will be found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,707, dated Feb. 17, 1976 and entitled FLUID CONTAINING AND DISPENSING STRUCTURE, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,773 dated Dec. 7, 1976 and entitled FLEXIBLE LIQUID CONTAINING AND DISPENSING DEVICE. The combination of a pouch and a supporting carton is also shown in my pending U.S. application Ser. No. 683,174 filed May 4, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,147 and entitled LIQUID CONTAINER AND METHOD AND MACHINE FOR MAKING SAME.
In the packaging of certain types of fluids or fluid materials, the problem of permeation of gas through the packaging can be detrimental to the material or fluid packaged. This is particularly true with certain types of foods and beverages. Similarly, the connection of the dispensing spout to the pouch material in the prior constructions, required heat sealing of similar materials which added to the gas permeation problems. Previously attempts to make a pouch of a high barrier material has been totally unsatisfactory due to the inability to connect a high barrier dispensing member thereto in a truly sealed fashion. Further, where such pouches are to be positioned in and supported by a carton or enclosing structure, the problem of providing a dispensing fitment by means of which a pouch may be securely fastened to a supporting carton added to the cost and complexity of such structures.